


Got My Mind on Your Body (and your body on my mind)

by Sweet_maker (mohawke)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Actual smut starts in chapter 3, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Smut, The maker is going to smite me for ch. 4, WOO, otp, started off as smut but then the feels intercepted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/Sweet_maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was intended to be a fill for a body worship/body obsession prompt but it evolved. </p>
<p>Actual smut begins in Ch. 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time he sees Georgiane Trevelyan she's nothing more than a prisoner. Dressed in loose green pants and arm she doesn't particularly stand out to him at that moment.

When he meets her again in Haven he has to do a double take. After three days of recovery she is finally awake. He knows he is staring as she walks into the Chantry.

She had tied her red hair back from her face, revealing bright green eyes which flit from one advisor to the next. He wonders whether the freckles that dot her face continued down the rest of her body as well.

He realizes that Harrit must have made her new armor after she had met with Cassandra and Leliana. The armor isn't particularly special but the way it hugs her form is...distracting. He swallows hard as his eyes take in the dip of her waist, the flare of her hips, the curve of her...

He looks up just in time to see that it's almost his turn to speak. He clears his throat and somehow manages to string together an introduction.

It's wicked, plain and simple. Everything about her appealed to him on so many levels. He begins to look forward to seeing her saunter his way if she has time between her duties as part of the Inquisition. He finds himself looking at her lips far more than he should as she tells him about her life before the Conclave. He discovers himself opening up about his life when she asks him questions.

The day she asks him about the Templars is absolute torment. It starts out innocent enough, general questions about training and his experiences with mages. When she asks about the vows the Templars take he gives her a strange look. She just looks up at him, her face a mask of passivity. He tells her about their commitment to serve the Maker and the sacrifices that they are expected to make.

"Are they expected to give up...physical temptations as well?' She asks him as if she were discussing the weather. He feels himself flush like some spring maiden as he grasps her meaning. The Maker must have been looking down on him with pity, since he is able to string together a coherent response. "Maker's breath, can we speak of something else?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck. She gives him a small smile. "Thanks Cullen, that was all I wanted to know."

When she heads back towards the main village she gives him a saucy grin over her shoulder. Cullen lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He glances over to the right and sees two recruits watching him. He glares at them icily. "If this had been a real battle you'd both be dead right now" he snaps, shaking his head. He nods at his Lietenant as he stalks back to his quarters. Cullen spots her walking towards the Chantry, her hips swaying with each step. His mind is wild with images of her by the time he reaches his cabin. He slams the door and pulls the latch, leaning against it with a groan.

She shows up after a last minute trip to the Storm Coast, wearing some sort of Qunari designed armor-if you could even call it that. It was horrible. He wanted nothing more than to pull her to him in the middle of the war room and kiss her until she's breathless and as needy as he feels when he looks at her. The armor shows off her shoulders, her back, the planes of her stomach. It's more skin than he feels he should be seeing. Inches upon inches of ivory skin are proudly on display. He discovers, to his delight, that her freckles do indeed continue down the rest of her body. They dot her shoulders in constellations and he wants to trace paths between each one using his fingers, his tongue, his teeth... He coughs, shifting uncomfortably as he attempts to focus on the map in front of him as they plan their next move. She catches his eye on her way out of the meeting, giving him a smile.

The next week is spent planning how to get her in and out of Redcliffe Castle. Georgiane gives him a smile as she leaves the war room that final afternoon. He glances up at Leliana who is wearing that sodded smirk she puts on when she's the first to figure something out. He sighs, excusing himself from the room. "We'll await word here in Haven, good luck Herald." Cullen swears he hears the Spymaster's twittering laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post In Hushed Whispers feels

He may not agree with her offer of a free alliance with the rebel mages, but the fact that she is back and in one piece is a relief. He wants to pull her aside but he knows they need to get her to the Temple so she can seal the breach.

Everything falls apart in an instant. She's just returned from closing the breach and all in Haven is well. A scout comes running over to him as he is about to head to the Chantry "Ser!!" Cullen feels his stomach turn "Yes?! What is it?" The scout matches his long strides with some effort as he fills him in on the force approaching the village. "Have them ring an alarm, I need to speak to the others. Track down my Lieutenant and tell him to meet me at the gate right away". The scout leaves him, nodding his head. He spies Georgie standing with Cassandra up near Threnn's tent, red hair falling loosely around her face. She looks radiant, not yet aware of the situation that has arisen. He frowns, turning away and heading towards the gates as the warning begins to sound.

It's chaos as he gives orders to his soldiers. He frowns as she leaves to assist with aiming the trebuchets. He forces himself to focus on what he can do to help. When he sees the lights on the mountain begin to drown underneath the waves of snow knocked loose by the shot he sighs with relief. Relief is short lived though, as there's an ear splitting shriek and a gust of wind. Cullen isn't quite sure whether he believes what he is seeing or not. A dragon.

Cullen tries not to think about the very real chance that she might not escape from this. It's a suicide mission, really. He puts all his focus on making this count. He gives orders left and right, setting everything in motion for them to retreat. He gives her his signal and braces himself for the inevitable. 

They wait. It's torture, all this waiting around. He and Cassandra argued for what must have been an entire hour about him going to look for her. "I can't sit here and do nothing!" he had yelled, walking away from the Seeker. He hears her scoff. "And if you wander off this is all for nothing. Is this what you want?" He clenches his jaw. "She's out there! We should be LOOKING, not standing around waiting for her!" Cassandra shakes her head "You aren't the only one who is worried, you know. I was there when that /thing/ showed it's face. If we have to move from here and you're out there how do you suggest you'll find your way back?" Cullen sighs, knowing she is right. "Alright."

He paces restlessly, eyes glued towards the mountain pass. He can't be sure, but he thinks he sees movement at the top of the pass. Walking forward with his sword hand poised over the hilt of his blade, he feels his heart race as he sees a splash of red hair blowing in the wind. He calls out to the others, racing up the passage as fast as he can. He reaches her just as she falls onto her knees, arm clutched against her side. "Georgie!" he cries out as he kneels down. Her eyes drift shut as he lifts her into his arms. She's cold, too cold. Her breath comes out in shallow gasps, almost too faint to hear. "Hold on..." he says to her, striding back to the camp.

They are all relieved when she comes over to them after Solas pulls her aside. "Any news?" Josephine asks her, hope evident in her voice. Georgiane nods at her "Solas says there's a place...a fortress. We've got to head north, Skyhold he called it." She sighs, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "We should get some sleep so we can move as soon as dawn breaks" Cullen watches her with a small frown. Josephine nods in agreement. "Yes, that would be best. Good night, Herald." Cassandra and Leliana follow her leave, excusing themselves for the night. Georgiane is looking up at him, he realizes with a start. "Oh...well. Herald." He nods at her, with every intent of finding somewhere to sit and wait the night out. "Cullen, I-nevermind..." He frowns at her words. "What is it?" She sighs, lips turned down into an almost imperceptible frown. "If you were planning on staying up would you mind company?" Cullen shakes his head "No. No, of course not."

They sit down around the fire, using a crate as a seat. She stares off at some unseen sight, unaware of his intense gaze upon her. It's strange seeing her like this, up close and not in the war room or surrounded by others. She seems so much smaller like this. Just Georgiane Trevelyan, a mage from Ostwick. Someone who's just been flung into the center of possibly the biggest mess of her life. He traces the lines of her face with his eyes. "I wanted to go look for you, Herald..." She looks up in surprise. "Why do you always call me Herald? It's Georgie...or if you insist on it, Georgiane." He chuckles "Alright, Georgie..." She shivers as a gust of wind picks up along the mountain. "Maker's breath, come here." She quirks an eyebrow at him. "I don't need you getting sick...or worse." He kicks himself mentally for the last bit. Her face softens at the words and she obliges, scooting closer to him. Cullen unwraps his cloak and spreads it around her shoulders. "What about you, though?" Cullen laughs loudly. "Me? I'm from Fereldan. I'll be fine." They settle into a comfortable silence.

He realizes he has dozed off a while later. He cracks his neck, tense from how he'd been sitting. The sky is beginning to lighten at last. He smiles to himself. Georgie is curled up against him, his cloak wrapped tightly around her body. He knows he should move her to her tent but the feel of her against him is reassurance that this is real. That they are still alive.

"Herald, I mean Georgie." He says softly. The sun is nearly up and he knows that he needs to start preparations for their journey to Skyhold immediately. She yawns, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Sorry..." He says with a smile, resisting the urge to brush the stray hairs back from her face. "We should get ready to move soon, the sooner we get to Skyhold the sooner we can get more information." Georgie nods "You could have told me to move, you know" she says, the corners of her eyes crinkling up as she smiles. "Yes, well...it was a long night for all of us." He stands up, offering her his hand to pull her to her feet.

They set off within the hour, beginning the long trek north. Georgiane leads the band of followers, aided by Solas. He has always done what he is supposed to do, at least up until Kirkwall. Following her is different, though. It's his choice. One he doesn't regret. After a long trek, he spots it on the horizon, Skyhold. How Solas managed to learn of this place is beyond him. It's massive, far bigger than Haven. Bigger than Kinloch Hold. It's hard to miss it once it's in sight. Once they've entered the gates he takes a moment to let it sink in that this is their new base, his home for the weeks or months to come.

It's the obvious choice. She's the sole reason they are still here. Her actions let them escape from Haven, she sealed the breach, she is the one he trusts. Cassandra intercepts Georgiane as she enters the courtyard. Cullen watches as they ascend the stairs to meet Leliana. The surprise on Georgie's face is clear as day. He's relieved to see her nod at Cassandra. "Corypheus intends to rule over us all..."

He smiles as she finishes her speech. "Commander, will they follow?" Cullen turns towards the people in the courtyard "Inquisition! Will you follow? Will you fight? Will we triumph?" Each question is met with an increasingly enthusiastic response. "Your leader! Your herald! Your Inquisitor!" He can feel the adrenaline from the moment racing through him. He turns to face her as she raises the sword high above her head. She meets his eye and he gives her a smile. Josephine is cheering loudly as he turns to look at her. The Inquisition is ready to rebuild.

Settling into Skyhold keeps them both busy. When she finds him in the courtyard after getting her bearings he is talking to some of the scouts. The events at Haven shook him, and she can tell through the calm veneer he has on. She reassures him that he's not alone, it was unsettling for all of them. "I'm relieved that you-that so many of us made it" she says, catching herself. He looks down at her with a smile "As am I." She starts to turn and walk away. "You stayed behind, you could have...I will not let the events at Haven happen again. You have my word." He may have turned his back on the Order but this is a vow he intends to keep.

She somehow manages to find time to visit him as he's playing chess with Dorian one afternoon on an off day. He tells her about his siblings and growing up in Honnleath, watching the way she smiles at his stories. Their game takes longer than he thought he could manage to get away with. "This may be the longest we've gone without discussing the Inquisition, or related matters" he says to her "To be honest, I appreciate the distraction." She looks up at him, an uncharacteristically shy look on her face. "We should spend more time together." He looks at her with surprise "I would like that." She leans forward slightly "Me too" He smirks at her "You said that...We should finish our game, right? My turn?" He breaks his gaze from her face and surveys the board. He calls her out on her cheating, much to her surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoomp here it is.

It's four months into their relationship that he finally gets to see all of the skin he's been obsessed with. The skin of the woman who has played the starring role in his fantasies since her arrival in Haven. They had arrived back from the Winter Palace a few days before but meetings kept them running in opposite directions.

He's finishing up a meeting with a couple of his soldiers when he sees her slip into the room silently. She leans against the wall of his office, eyes trained on him. He meets her gaze, dismissing the soldiers and closing the door with a weary sigh. "Long day?" He laughs, looking at her "It always is." She strides towards his desk, leaning her hip against it. "I find myself wondering what will happen, when this is all over. I don't want to move on, not from this." He sighs, rubbing his neck "I mean, I don't know if that's what you want? Is it what you want?" She gives him a sweet smile, leaning her back against the desk. "Cullen, do you have to ask?" He looks down at her "No, I suppose not..." Cullen wants to commit this to memory. She shifts under his gaze, knocking a bottle of wine off the desktop. She looks at him with a surprised gasp. Shaking his head he doesn't hesitate to clear the rest of the surface with one sweep. Crowding her against the desk, Cullen kisses her tenderly. She pulls him down on top of her, the kiss intensifying. It's no longer a gentle play of lips upon lips. It's needy, bruising. She gasps as he breaks the kiss.

The sight of her before him sends a shot of arousal straight down his spine. She's panting, breasts rising and falling with each breath. Her lips are red and swollen from the intensity of their kiss. A pink flush covers her cheeks and spreads down the skin he can see through the high collar of her tunic. She looks positively sinful. He groans softly, lips playing along her jaw line and the bit of skin on her neck that he can get to.

"Cullen" she whimpers, trying to pull his lips back to his. He grabs her wrists in his hand, circling the delicate bones with his grasp. He stretches her arms above her head. Her back arches slightly, pushing her breasts up enticingly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this" he says to her, his voice low with lust. The soft moan she makes causes blood to rush from his head.

He releases her wrists and begins to work on the clasps of her tunic, groaning impatiently. "Maker's breath" he says with a frown, fingers fumbling with the silver fastenings. Georgie laughs breathlessly, pushing his hands away. She props herself up and slowly undoes each clasp. Cullen watches as each sliver of skin is revealed to him. She reaches the last fastening and slowly slips it out of the hook. Cullen pushes the tunic off her shoulders, his lips blazing a trail down the column of her neck. She makes the most intoxicating sound when he grazes the junction of her shoulder with his teeth. Georgie grasps the back of his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Her grip tightens when he gently nips her neck. The gasp she lets out is easily one of the most beautiful noises he's heard.

She pushes up against him, sliding her hand down the front of his armor. "This needs to come off, now..." His lips quirk up into a smirk at the needy tone. He lets his mantle fall to the ground, followed by his pauldrons. The metal clangs against the floor as he drops it. She lets out a frustrated sigh. "This is really inconvenient" she says, fiddling with the buckles and straps. Between the two of them they manage to get his armor off. She breathes a sigh of relief, running her fingers along the planes of his stomach. He groans at the light touch. "Maker's breath Georgie."

Georgie whimpers when Cullen's fingers brush against the fabric of her breast band. She arches up against him, shifting restlessly. Cullen holds her gaze as he undoes the fabric, letting it fall. He moans at the sight before him. Georgie is looking up at him, biting her lower lip. His eyes rake down her body, taking in every detail. She flushes underneath the intensity of his gaze. "Cullen, touch me..." she pleads. Cullen's resistance falters and he brings his hips flush to hers as he kisses her.

She closes her eyes as his palms arc along her waist, savoring the sensation. Her eyes flutter open when he stops, his hands resting just above the swell of her breasts. She lets out a soft whine of disappointment. "Don't tease me, Cullen" Georgie says, frowning slightly. Cullen chuckles softly, running his fingers across the skin of her arm. "You look beautiful like this..." he says, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Georgie pouts, rocking her hips against his. "Maker take you Cullen, if you don't touch me right now I'm going to-" her words are cut off by her gasp. Cullen cups her breast with a calloused palm, groaning at the feel of her in his hand. She moans at the contact, his touch sending a flash of heat through her.

Cullen watches her intently, teasing her until she's whimpering under his touch. "Cullen I need more." He inhales sharply as she brushes up against him. "You keep that up and this isn't going to last very long" he says, gripping her hips in his hands. "I can't take much more of this" she whines. He quickly undoes the ties on her breeches and pushes them down over her hips. Cullen groans when he cups her through the fabric of her smalls. "You're so wet" he whispers hoarsely. She trembles as he strokes her, light teasing touches. "Damn it Cullen!" He gives her a smirk, trying to maintain some semblance of control over himself.

Cullen pulls her boots off, followed by the leather breeches. She gasps his name, the sound sending a spike of arousal straight down his spine. Georgie pulls him down, kissing him roughly. She bites his lower lip, relishing the sharp hiss he makes. He shoves her smallclothes down her legs and slips two fingers between her folds. He strokes her, feeling her slick heat against his fingertips. She keens at his touch, hips arching up against his hand. It's almost his undoing. He wants nothing more than to taste her, to bring her to her peak with his tongue, his fingers, his lips. _Later_ , he promises himself.

He rubs her clit with his thumb, exalting in the breathy moans she makes. Cullen lets out a groan, the noise sending a shiver up Georgie's spine. He slips a finger into her heat, the digit sliding in easily. He slips another finger in her, the fit tighter. He curls his fingers, rubbing her with firm strokes. He feels her walls clenching tightly around his fingers. "Maker's breath, Cullen" she pants, rocking against his hand. He nips the side of her neck, laving the mark with his tongue. He can tell she's close, her gasps now high pitched keening noises. He circles her clit once, twice, and then she shatters around him.

Cullen kisses her forehead as she rides out her orgasm. She sighs contentedly, head falling back against his desk. Georgie props herself up on her elbows. "That was-maker" she says breathlessly. She pulls his hips towards her, palming his length. He shudders at the touch. He's fairly certain he's never been harder in his life. "Wait, I need a second" he says, grasping her wrist in his hand. Georgie kisses him softly. Cullen is sure that he'll never be able to sit at his desk again after this, the image of her lying before him burned into his memory.

With a sigh of relief, he pushes his trousers and smallclothes down in one movement. Georgie watches him, licking her lips as he strokes his length to relieve some of the edge. He lines his hips up with hers, running his fingers along her folds, her arousal glistening on his fingertips when he pulls them away. "Ready?" She nods, resting her forehead against his as he slowly enters her. It's torture, she's tight around his cock. And wet, so wet. He pauses, closing his eyes once he is fully sheathed inside her warmth. She pants softly, her breath coming out in shallow bursts against the skin of his neck. "I'm going to spend hours exploring your body later tonight" he promises, voice husky with desire. Georgie lets out a stuttering sigh. "Cullen...just fuck me already". He groans against her neck, the words breaking the small amount of restraint he had managed to build. 

He grips one of her hips tightly, his fingers digging into the flesh as he slowly withdraws, re-entering with a slow thrust. His other hand runs over the swell of her breast, the rough callouses on his sword hand rubbing over the smooth skin. She shivers as he teases her nipple, the rosy peak tightening under his ministrations. "Fuck..."she whimpers. Cullen finds his rhythm, his movements steady and measured. He pulls her to the very edge of the desk, changing the angle of his thrusts. She cries out his name as he hits the perfect spot. "Right there..." she pants, gripping his shoulder tightly. He feels his control begin to slip, the feel of her tightening around his cock breaking his concentration. "Georgie" he groans against her ear "I'm close." She slides her own hand up to replace his on her breasts. "Me too" she says, her words coming out in a breathless sigh. Cullen slides his free hand down between her thighs, finding her clit. It doesn't take much more before her climax hits her, the intensity drawing a sob from her. He thrusts a few more times, before he finishes inside of her. He hears himself groan through the haze of his orgasm. His heart is racing when he comes back down from his high.

Georgie laughs, lying boneless and sated underneath of him. "That was-" she sighs. Cullen smirks at her, kissing her softly. "Yes, it was". They lie there, intertwined for a few more moments before he finally gets up. "Come on" he says, grasping her hand and leading her to the loft where he sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked for Cullen taking the opportunity to explore the lady inquisitor's body every chance he can get. From here on out it's all smut y'all. I started the continuation of this scene, for Chapter 4. It'll probably be up either tonight, tomorrow, or Saturday. Depends on what time I get home tonight and how much I get done before class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this up. Part 2 of that first night in his office.
> 
> Also, pretty sure I've got a one way ticket to hell for this. 2k+ words and several blashemous invocations of the maker and Andraste's names. 
> 
> To quote Sebastian: I think I need to pray. A lot.

Georgie stretches languidly, watching as Cullen ascends the ladder. She bites her lower lip, eyes roaming over every inch of exposed skin. The look he gives her when he sees her stretched out on his bed sends heat flaring through her.

"Maker's breath" he swears, walking over to her. She props herself up on her elbows, watching him in anticipation. He's upon her within mere seconds, hands tangling in her hair as he gives in to his desire. She gives as good as she gets, returning each kiss with equal fervor. When he pulls away without warning Georgie whines in disappointment. "Cullen" she pouts, hoping to sway him. He shakes his head at her. "No, I already promised you that the next time I was going to touch and tease every inch of you. I intend to keep that promise." He waits until his breathing has slowed before joining her.

"Turn over" he orders, causing Georgie to look up at him in surprise. "Cullen?" she says, searching his face. He meets her gaze, his face a mask of calm. Beneath the veneer he's anything but. "Turn over..." he repeats firmly. Georgie complies, this side of him one she's only ever seen when he's giving orders to others. It sends shivers down her spine. She waits with bated breath as seconds turn into minutes. 

"Cullen?" she calls out, uncertainty tinging her voice. "Maker you're beautiful. You have no idea how long I've wanted to touch you. Even back in Haven I wanted you" his tone is reverent, adoring. Georgie whimpers at the velvety sounds. She feels the mattress shift beneath his weight. She's about to turn her head when he finally touches her, hands skimming lightly down her back. 

He kisses the back of her neck lightly, tracing her spine with his fingers. Georgie shivers underneath his touch, arching slightly as his lips repeat the motion until he reaches the bottom of her spine. On a whim, he bites the skin there. He soothes the mark with a swipe of his tongue. Georgie lets out a ragged moan, the sensation straddling the line of pleasure and pain. "Maker's breath, Cullen" she gasps, her voice coming out almost unrecognizable. Cullen smirks against her skin before pulling back. 

He skates his palms along her legs, trailing them inward with each pass. When he reaches her inner thighs, stopping just short of her sex he feels the slick heat of her. Georgie tries to push down against him but he pulls his hand away. "By the maker, this isn't funny." Cullen has to bite back a laugh at the petulant tone, clearing his throat. "I did warn you." She turns her head as far as she can in this position, glaring at him. 

"Turn over onto your back" he says, trying to ignore his own aching need. She stretches out on her back, arms sprawled lazily above her head. Cullen eyes her hungrily, inhaling sharply. Georgie forces herself to hold his gaze, challenging him. The blush on her face betrays the insincerity of her confidence. She licks her lips nervously, squirming under the intensity of his gaze. With more confidence than she truly feels she teases him, hoping to end this infernal pas de deux. "I guess I'll just have to take matters into my own hands..." the words come out with a flippant air. She's honestly surprised she didn't stutter through it. She lifts a hand and trails it along her neck, down the curve of her shoulder. Cullen reacts with lightning quick precision, grabbing her wrist in his hand. 

Georgie shivers, the tension between them taut as a bowstring. He places light kisses along her jaw, teasing her mercilessly. He discovers a sensitive patch of skin just below her ear, teeth grazing it gently. She whimpers his name when he bites the skin harder. "I've imagined the noises you would make if this were ever to happen between us." His voice is like velvet against her ear, deep and husky. "I wondered whether you would be quiet, biting back your moans as I touched you. Or maybe you would let every cry spill freely from your lips." Cullen trails his free hand along her waist, tracing along her ribs and down her hip bone. "The number of times I pictured you, writhing in pleasure beneath me, above me. You'd whine and gasp until finally you screamed my name as I helped you reach your peak." 

She's panting, her thighs uncomfortably slick with her incessant need for his touch. "Fuck...Cullen" she whines. The needy sound is almost enough to break his resolve. He releases his hold on her wrist, instead planting his hands on her hips as he trails his mouth down her neck and across her collarbone. Georgie pushes up onto her elbows, eyes locked on his as his lips caress lower. "Stop teasing me Cullen" she says, frowning at him. He chuckles, the sound vibrating against her skin. "Not yet...soon." He watches her closely as he cups her breasts in his palms. She louts out a soft moan, the contact sending a fissure of pleasure down her spine. The noise is met by his own hum of approval at the sight of her below him. 

He settles himself between her thighs, hips just out of her reach. "Please..." she pleads, needing him to do something, anything to take off the edge. "Maker's breath. You look positively sinful." He swears softly. "The Herald of Andraste lying wet, wanting, begging for release." _I'm going to be struck down by the Maker for that..._ Georgie gapes at him, this side of him so unexpected. It thrills her, makes her burn with need. When he finally brushes a thumb against a sensitive pink nipple she arches up against him, gasping loudly. "Andraste's ass Cullen. I need you..." 

Cullen replaces his fingers with his mouth, teasing her. Teeth, lips, tongue...it all blurs together until Georgie can't stand it anymore. She lets out a cry of frustration and he relents. He kisses her lips gently, giving her a brief reprieve from his assault on her senses. He slides his hands down her thighs, curving his palms to clutch the insides of her legs. He finally pushes her legs open and brushes his fingers against her folds. He trails two fingers through the wetness between the folds of her sex. She jerks hard at the contact, feeling overly sensitive after what seems like days of torment underneath his touch. He brushes a thumb against the bundle of nerves nestled between the pink folds of her sex. She tries to grind against his hand, whining desperately when he pulls out of her reach. 

Cullen brings the two fingers he had slipped into her slick heat to his mouth, licking them clean. She lets out a choked sob "Maker, if you don't get me off right now I will go find that blasted scout, Jim, and have him d-." He has his mouth upon her in an instant, her words dissolving into a senseless cry as he licks her. 

He lets out a groan, spreading her thighs further and settling them on his shoulders. He works her with his tongue, his lips, his teeth. Each pass of his tongue rips a high pitched keen from her. She clutches desperately against the sheets, clenching them in her fists as he feasts on her. Her hips grind against him as he worries her clit between his lips. She clutches his hair in her fingers, the normally maintained waves now reverting back to their natural curl. He thinks inanely that if he were to die between her thighs he'd be perfectly content. He pulls her mound closer to his face, a few more strokes are all he needs to bring her to an end. She screams his name as she rides out the storm of her orgasm. Georgie releases her grip, on his scalp, breathing heavily. 

Cullen wipes his mouth with the back of his hand now painfully aware of his aching length trapped in the confines of his breeches. Georgie watches him as he stands up. She musters the energy to sit up, lazily hooking her leg around his calf to urge him closer. She shifts to the edge of the mattress, trailing her hands down the warm skin of his chest. She admires the way the muscles jerk under her touch, her eyes following the patch of hair trailing down beneath the confines of his breeches. He groans loudly when she cups his length through the fabric of his trousers. He's been rock hard for what feels like hours. 

Georgie smiles up at him devilishly as she undoes the laces holding his breeches up. She shoves the trousers down his thighs and gently wraps his length in her soft fist. He looks at her, watching in awe as she strokes him. Her touch is new and unfamiliar. Soft skin caresses his aching cock, the grip tentative and unsure. "Harder" he urges, teeth gritted. She picks up speed, her hand now working him faster, firmer. His hips buck at a particularly good stroke and he knows he's losing control quickly. "Georgie, if you don't stop..." She shakes her head, continuing her ministrations. "Let go..." she whispers quietly. He spends himself in her fist a few strokes later, hips bucking into the warmth of her grasp. He lets out a low groan of relief, heart beating rapidly. Cullen leans down and kisses her sweetly, a stark contrast to their current state. 

Cullen hands her a cloth and she wipes her hand off, yawning softly. "I'm never moving again." She declares as she stands, legs unsteady in her post orgasm buzz. He chuckles, pulling on a pair of sleeping trousers and handing her a shirt. She slips it over her head, the fabric loose around her frame. She wearily slides under the covers, letting out a sated groan and closing her eyes. She feels the bed dip as Cullen slips into bed beside her. She drapes her arm over his waist, lazily tracing the ridges of his muscles with her fingertips. He intertwines his hand with hers, clutching it against him as they both surrender to their exhaustion. 

Georgie wakes the next morning, stretching her sore muscles. With a beleaguered sigh she begins to dress. _Why did I tell Josie I'd meet with her this morning?_ She sits on the mattress to pull on her boots. She snaps her head to look over at Cullen when she hears him muttering softly in his sleep. Her heart skips when she sees the anguish on his face and she slowly reaches her hand towards him. Cullen jerks awake, startling her. He's panting, eyes wide with fear. He sighs with relief as he registers where he is. "Bad dream?" Georgie asks him softly. He shakes his head "They always are...without Lyrium they're worse." He leans back on his elbows. "I didn't mean to worry you" he says sheepishly. "You can let me worry a little" she says with a smile. He chuckles softly "Alright..." They sit there for a moment before he speaks, looking at her. "You are...I've never felt anything like this" he says in a soft voice, pressing his forehead against hers. Georgie closes her eyes, a small smile on her face. "I love you, you know that right?" Cullen kisses her gently, cupping his palm against her cheek. "I love you too." With a reluctant sigh, Georgie pulls away. "I need to get back before Josephine sends a search party. I was supposed to meet her this morning." He pulls her back for one more kiss "I guess I'd better let you go then, as much as I'd rather have you here."

Georgie walks quickly back towards the main hall, hoping to get there before the usual crowd gathers. She runs headfirst into Dorian who gives her a knowing smile. "Late night? Up going over troop movements with your Commander in his office? " She feels her face heat up, certain she's turned a ghastly shade of red. "Sometimes I hate you..."


End file.
